food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretzel
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Orange Goose |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Germany |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 普雷结 |personality = Solemn |height = 186cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Bloody Mary |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Takahashi Hidenori |cvcn = Bian Yunpeng (卞云鹏) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Evil has nowhere to hide from the iron hammer of the Lord. |bio = Devote your faith to justice. Have good will in your heart and actions. Wipe all evil away into the darkness. |food introduction = One origin story of the pretzel says that it gets its shape from the way hands are folded in prayer and was invented by an Italian monk who gave them out as gifts to children. Whatever its true origins, pretzels did later become considered a sign of good luck by the Church, and they've remained popular ever since. |acquire = *Events |events = *Castle Mystery *Gate of Trials (Pretzel) |power = 1500 |atk = 52 |def = 11 |hp = 461 |crit = 1035 |critdmg = 865 |atkspd = 897 |normaltitle = Divine Teachings |normal = Pretzel throws his cross at the enemy, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy plus 110 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 15% for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Shepherd's Fury |energy = Pretzel raises his hand and fires his gun, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy plus 405 extra damage. Also causes the target to be unable to receive healing for 8 seconds and stunning the target for 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Protect the world, save the world... In the name of the Lord, I will walk with you. |login = Have you said your prayers today? |arena = This bitter cold... is it the Lord's punishment? |skill = Accept your punishment! |ascend = I will use this power to carry out justice. |fatigue = Just need a moment's respite... |recovering = Worry not. I will be ever-vigilant. |attack = Fight for justice! |ko = I... underestimated them... |notice = The food is ready. Rest assured, there are no eggs. |idle1 = All matters good or evil will be judged by the Lord. |idle2 = The people must have awe in their hearts! |idle3 = If you want to carry out the Lord's will, you must first know his goodness. |interaction1 = If you want his favor, you must be disciplined. |interaction2 = Have you ever seen a miracle? ...No, I wasn't talking about you. |interaction3 = Do you want to make a confession? |pledge = I'm willing to follow you, my Shepherd. Wherever you go, I will go too. Your country is my country. Your justice is my justice. |intimacy1 = Don't be afraid. The Lord gave me his power to spread justice. |intimacy2 = Don't touch the bread on the table. It is a gift for the children. |intimacy3 = Your justice is my mission. |victory = This glory belongs to the Lord. |defeat = One must admit defeat. |feeding = Thank you for your contribution. |skin = Quiet Respite |skin quote = What are you doing? Oh, don't worry - I'm just resting a bit. Just stay here and don't go off on your own. |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}